


Long showers and a lot of crying

by TheGhostOfBenjamin



Series: Sanders sides one shots [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: A Helping Hand, Crying, Depression, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Trust Issues, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfBenjamin/pseuds/TheGhostOfBenjamin
Summary: Virgil and Roman lives in a apartment with just a wall separating them. What happens when said wall is very thin and Roman can hear his neighbor crying their heart out?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, platonic - Relationship
Series: Sanders sides one shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326176
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Long showers and a lot of crying

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn’t anything great or whatever, and yes, I have other stories to write on, but… I just got this idea in the middle of the night and I had to write it down
> 
> ...So Enjoy!♡

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Virgil tiredly walks to the door. He had just finished showering, and had had his usual existential crisis for the day. To be honest with himself, today was a bad one. He probably cried for way longer than he usually would, his skin being red from the hot streaming water. 

Work had been stressful and tiring. He messed up on several occasions, meaning he felt like a failure and looked bad in front of several people and his boss. The fear of being fired haunting his mind, despite the fact that he doesn’t really care much if that would happen. It would still be a hassle to find a new job, but he doesn't know if he can handle it all. 

Picking up his cat, who howled loudly at him as a complaint, he opened the door to great whoever decided to interrupt his schedule. There was his next door neighbor, Roman. He seemed to be close to going to bed himself, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, hair ruffled but still looking oddly great. 

“...Hi.”. Was all he said, as if he wasn’t the one who had knocked on Virgil’s door. 

“Sup?... anything I can do for you?”. He decided to add, wanting to get the small talking out off the way as quick as possible. He always felt exhausted after his crying, just wanting to lay in his bed and forget about it. 

Roman looked unsure of himself, something that looked odd on him. The first time Virgil had meet him, was when Roman moved in. The old couple that lived there before had always been quiet and kind, although a little irritated on him playing music all the time. 

When Roman moved in, the quietness disappeared. Every now and then he would hear Roman belt out different songs full on, sometimes even dancing around, if the stomping was anything to go by. Virgil was pretty sure it was the downstairs neighbor who sat stop to it all. 

Despite that, Virgil could still hear Disney movies playing every hour of the day, as well as singing, although a lot quieter. Roman had even asked Virgil to help him out with a script, needing someone to practise with, since the other neighbors had a big dislike for Roman for unknown reasons. 

“Seen any good movies lately?”. Roman asked instead, and Virgil almost facepalmed. 

“Not really, busy at work…”. Virgil decided on answering, waiting a few seconds for Roman to elaborate, which he didn’t. “...If you don’t mind, I was planning on heading to bed so…”. 

That seemed to spur Roman into action, finally getting to whatever it was he wanted to discuss. Virgil would be fine with rehearsing his lines, but he prefered to avoid the small talk. 

“Wait!”. He almost shouted, and Virgil thought he could hear one of the neighbors slamming a shoe on their wall in a way of saying ‘shut up! I’m trying to sleep here!’. 

“I had a reason for knocking. I just didn’t really know how to say it is all.”. 

“What’s up? You know I don’t mind honesty.”. Roman looked a bit unsure, but decided on continuing. 

“So… it’s really not my business whatsoever, but… I’ve been hearing you from across the wall when you cry… and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay… you don’t have to tell me, of course, I’m just… I’m worried about you.”. 

Virgil would probably have slammed the door in Roman’s face and escaped into his apartment, if it weren’t for the fact that he was completely and honestly embarrassed out of his mind. Hell, he know the walls were thin, but not that thin. He had tried to muffle his crying with the shower, hence the shower crisis as he had gotten around to calling them. 

“I can just leave and we can pretend that nothing of this ever happened… I just wanted to make sure… I’m still here if you wanna talk, but I’m not gonna force you to do anything you don’t want to.”. 

Virgil knew that, he had been sent to multiple therapists and psychiatrists during his childhood. They all said the same thing, ‘Whatever is said between us, stays between us… as long as it isn’t anything severe, then I will have to contact your parents.’. Virgil had been through a lot of trouble thanks to that. 

The thing was that he didn’t know why he felt like he did. He just felt bad almost all the time. He didn’t believe in a future for himself, because he hadn’t planned on living this far. He hadn’t planned for himself to survive the hell he had gone through. And now he was here, still depressed and anxious, but no closer to figuring out why. 

He wants to kill himself, yet he doesn’t want to do it. He’s afraid, afraid of what he’ll miss and what’s out there. Desperately hanging on to those small moments of joy, even though they may seem worthless to anyone else. And when things are really bad, he lays on his bed, wasting away the life that he would never be able to live through again. He doesn't wanna live, but he doesn’t wanna die either. 

Remembering that Roman is still waiting for some kind of answer, Virgil dries his tears with the hand that is not holding his cat. Clearing his throat so his voice doesn’t break.

“...Life just sucks sometimes…”. He says, because that’s all he knows. He doesn’t know why, it just does. 

He pets his cat to have anything to do, trying to ignore the awkward tension between them. He just wished Roman would have asked for help with his lines like he usually did, instead of whatever chaos this is. 

Roman is surprisingly the one who breaks the quietness settled between them. 

“Wanna come to my apartment for some coffee or tea. I can tell you about my new role and you can help me with the lines?”. 

Virgil looks back into his apartment, thinking about the offer. He could just say ‘no’ and go lay down in his own bed, but he doesn’t want to be alone again. To hear that Roman cared about him made something in his chest light up. 

“...sure… as long as I can bring Storm with me?”. Virgil says, holding his cat closer who moews up at Roman, as if threatening him should he deny. 

“Of course, I couldn’t say no to those eyes.”. Roman smiles, turning around to open his own apartment door. Virgil following behind. 

Roman heads to the kitchen, putting on two cups of coffee for the two of them. Roman goes on his usual rant about the new role he got, the excitement and the practice with his castmates. Virgil listens to him as he talks, throwing in his own comments here and there. 

Life isn’t automatically better, he’s sure he will cry several times again in the future. He and Roman will still meet up to practice lines as if this never happened. And perhaps Virgil can open up to him, if just for a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay… so maybe it isn’t as bad as I make it out to be… Let me know what you think ♡  
> And thanks for reading! Remember to stay safe everyone ♡


End file.
